Tails
Miles Prower (マイルス・パウア''' Mairusu Pauā'' en japonés), mejor conocido por su seudónimo Tails (テイルス''' Teirusu''; Colas en español), es un personaje de la [[Sonic (universo)|serie de videojuegos Sonic the Hedgehog]], creado por SEGA. Tails hace su primera aparición en el videojuego Sonic the Hedgehog 2 de la videoconsola Sega Master System, aunque tuvo también videojuegos propios, tales como Tails' Skypatrol (que no salió de Japón hasta la llegada de Sonic Gems Collection) y Tails Adventure. Perfil [[Archivo:Tails en Sonic 2.png|left|thumb|Miles "Tails" Prower en Sonic the Hedgehog 2.]]Tails es un zorro anaranjado, cuyo rasgo distintivo, así como el origen de su seudónimo, son sus dos colas; el hecho de contar con dos colas hace que pueda alcanzar una velocidad muy rápida. Previamente viviendo como un blanco de insultos, todo cambia una vez conoce a Sonic the Hedgehog, quien aprecia sus talentos, por lo que entabla una amistad con él. Tras esta experiencia, Tails asume una actitud muy positiva y alegre, por lo que considera a Sonic como su mejor amigo. Una de las cualidades más notorias de Tails es su vasto intelecto, considerado a la par de grandes genios en el mundo, especialmente del Dr. Eggman. Sin embargo, Tails puede vanagloriarse en ocasiones, y además le tiene miedo a los relámpagos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Tails fue parte de uno de los rumores más infames en la historia de los videojuegos, el cual clamaba que podía ser desbloqueado en Super Smash Bros. Melee, junto a Sonic. Sin embargo, este rumor fue demostrado como falso. Aunque Sega y Nintendo fueron rivales de hardware y software en el lanzamiento de la Nintendo GameCube, el creador de Sonic, Yuji Naka afirmó que existía la posibilidad de incluir a Sonic, aunque al parecer, algunos contratiempos impidieron esto. Más tarde se reveló que tanto Shigeru Miyamoto como Masahiro Sakurai habrían estado de acuerdo con la idea de incluir a Sonic en Super Smash Bros. Melee.A Miyamoto le agradaba la idea de Sonic en Smash Bros. en 2001 (inglés) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tails aparece corriendo en el fondo del escenario Zona Green Hill, en donde se puede ver junto a Knuckles y Silver. También cuenta con un trofeo y una pegatina que se desbloqueará al completar el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Zona Green Hill SSBB (6).jpg|Tails, Knuckles y Silver en Zona Green Hill. Pegatinas Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Tails :Un amistoso Zorro de dos colas cuyo nombre real es Miles Prower. Puede volar por un tiempo girando sus colas rápidamente. Quedó tan impresionado al ver a Sonic que se hizo su compinche y raramente se separa de él. Con sus conocimientos de ingeniería electrónica, crea ingenios mecánicos para asegurarse de que Sonic se mantenga un paso por delante del Dr. Eggman. :*''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' :*''NGC: Sonic Heroes'' Inglés :Tails :A friendly fox with two tails whose true name is Miles Prower. He can fly for a limited time by spinning his tails rapidly. Originally impressed by the sight of the speedy Sonic, Tails became his sidekick, rarely leaving his side. To assist Sonic in staying one up on Dr. Eggman, Tails utilizes his knowledge of electrical engineering to create mechanical devices. :*''SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2'' :*''NGC: SONIC HEROES'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Tails aparece en la versión de Nintendo 3DS junto al escenario Zona Green Hill, en donde cumple la misma función que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. También cuenta con un trofeo y un traje descargable para los Luchadores Mii, el cual solo puede usar el Tirador Mii. Este traje fue lanzado a la venta el 3 de febrero del año 2016. Artwork de la Tiradora Mii con el gorro y el traje de Tails.jpg|Un Tirador Mii llevando puesto el traje de Tails. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|90px :Tails :Antes solían burlarse de Tails porque tiene dos colas, hasta que un día conoció a Sonic en la isla West Side y decidió acompañarlo en sus aventuras. Ahora es un experto mecánico y un compañero en el que Sonic realmente puede confiar. ¡Su antigua forma de ser callada y tímida ha quedado muy atrás! :*''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (11/1992) :*''NGC: Sonic Heroes'' (01/2004) Español europeo right|100px :Tails :Antes solían burlarse de este zorrito tan buenazo por sus dos colas, hasta que un día conoció a Sonic en la isla West Side y decidió acompañarlo en sus aventuras. Ahora es un experto mecánico y un compañero en el que Sonic realmente puede confiar. ¡Su antigua forma de ser callada y tímida ha quedado muy atrás! :*''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (11/1992) :*''NGC: Sonic Heroes'' (01/2004) Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también